


hearts fused, solid

by softcode



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Millisecond of Angst, and then just Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcode/pseuds/softcode
Summary: It was hard for Hoseok to focus like this - torn between cursing the very existence of whoever created twitterand loving this boy, this vulnerable blanket lump in front of him.





	hearts fused, solid

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written anything in my life. then i had a conversation with someone about wanting to wrap minhyuk up in a huge fluffy blanket and... well... here we are.
> 
> title from "i will spend my whole life loving you" by imaginary future, which i listened to at least 200 times while writing this.

Hoseok opened his eyes and squinted against the early sunlight. Something was tickling his neck. 

Ah. Of course. The tickling sensation was a soft, slightly wavy mop of blonde hair resting on his sternum. Minhyuk. They’d been so tired, practicing well into the night, he’d barely been able to keep his eyes open long enough to stumble into bed. There was a faint memory of a familiar form slipping under the covers beside him right as he started to drift off. The morning light made Minhyuk’s pale hair glow. Hoseok bent his head and breathed in. Home.

Carefully, he shuffled sideways on the bed, trying to escape the tickling sensation without jarring Minhyuk too badly. Still too tired for complete spatial awareness, he accidentally knocked Minhyuk’s head completely off his chest and onto the nearby pillow. Minhyuk’s eyes opened for a moment, then quickly shut again. He sniffled a little and pulled the covers over his head. “Shhhhh, not yet, I’m still sleepy…”

Hoseok moved carefully, trying not to arouse any suspicion from under the blankets, before pouncing. The effect was immediate - “No! Hoseok ah please I-” Minhyuk’s begging cut off as he squealed. Trying to twist himself out of reach, he only succeeded in tangling himself further in the sheets. Hoseok kept up his tickling until Minhyuk was completely breathless with laughter. The top half of Minhyuk’s head peeked out above the blanket, his face bright pink, hair a disheveled mess. He was the most beautiful thing on earth and Hoseok was so in love. He flopped down on top of his breathless boy.

“Oof, get off me, you’re _crushing_ me! I’m going to _die_!” Minhyuk whined and kicked his feet to try to shake Hoseok off, the frenzied motion eventually pulling the blanket down completely from his head. Static clung to his hair making it look frizzy and wild. Hoseok giggled and tried to pat it flat, but the patting quickly turned soft, and he scratched his nails lightly across Minhyuk’s scalp. Minhyuk hummed and grinned up at him. Hoseok’s whole chest squeezed tight.

He slid off to the side, rolling his eyes at Minhyuk’s overly dramatic sigh of relief. Moving until they were next to each other, faces close together, he traced a finger along the outside corner of Minhyuk’s eye, then leaned in to press a kiss lightly against the soft crease there. Then another. And another. He trailed kisses across a slowly blushing cheekbone. Pressed one more kiss onto the tip of his nose. Minhyuk giggled quietly. Hoseok leaned in to nuzzle against his neck, eyes closed. He began to drift off. Home.

“Do you think we can convince Kihyunnie to make us pancakes?” Minhyuk’s voice blasted directly into his ear. Hoseok yanked his head back, but it was too late. The quiet atmosphere was gone and he was suddenly hungry.

Hands planted against the mattress, Hoseok pushed himself into a sitting position, back against the headboard. “You just said you wanted to go back to sleep, now you want pancakes? Make up your mind!”

“Both please,” Minhyuk smiled innocently. He rolled fully onto his stomach, propping his head against Hoseok’s pale thigh, and dug his chin into the soft skin until Hoseok twitched.

“Yah, you dummy, you’ll leave a bruise!” Hoseok pouted, then attempted his sexiest smirk, “If you’re planning to mark me up at least make it worth it!”

Minhyuk aimed an unimpressed stare his way, chin digging in harder before moving to press fingertips against Hoseok’s stomach. He traced swooping lines and tiny spirals across the sleep warmed skin.

Hoseok was torn between giggling at the sensation and pulling his boy up for a kiss. “Come up here baby, let me kiss you.”

“Shut up, I’m tracing out a new tattoo for you.”

“Really? What is it?”

“A secret.”

Hoseok closed his eyes, tried to focus on the movements. “Are you just writing your name?”

“Do you not know what secret means?”

“All right, fine.” Hoseok relaxed back against the headboard and started to drift again. The tracing fingertips eventually slowed and he felt Minhyuk’s head lower to rest against his stomach.

“We don’t actually have to get up now, right?” Minhyuk’s lips brushed against Hoseok’s skin as he spoke. “I don’t want to move today.”

“That’s fine with me.” Hoseok reached down to brush his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair. One pale strand was sticking out oddly and he twirled his finger around it, impossibly fond. “Your hair is so pretty like this, you know? I mean, you’re always pretty, but so many people are tweeting lately, saying you look like a prince, and it's true!”

Minhyuk scoffed and scooted down the bed, pulling the sheets over his head again. Hidden under the blankets, he went suspiciously still. The room felt darker, suddenly. Hoseok waited.

“Hyung,” Minhyuk’s muffled voice was quiet in a way it only got when he was overwhelmed, “you’d tell me right? If I wasn’t enough for the group? If I needed to change?”

Hoseok frowned. “Wha...where did this come from?”

“They’re not just tweeting about my hair, you know. There’s so many people saying so many things...” he trailed off.

It was hard for Hoseok to focus like this - torn between cursing the very existence of whoever created twitter and loving this boy, this vulnerable blanket lump in front of him. He was quiet for a moment, trying to arrange his thoughts into something more coherent than _no baby don’t be silly please you’re everything to us_ and _sometimes I think you’re too good for me and other times I think I’d die without you next to me_.

“Baby, can you imagine the group without Kihyun?” The sheets rustled as Minhyuk firmly shook his head. “Without Changkyunnie?” Another rustle. “Without me?” Minhyuk’s head popped out from the covers, shaking so emphatically, golden waves bouncing across his forehead. Hoseok smiled. “It’s the same with you. The six of us couldn’t imagine being without you. Everyone who loves us couldn’t imagine it without you. You are essential to our group and you make us all better.”

Hoseok leaned down to kiss Minhyuk’s forehead. “You’re so talented,” he kissed his brow, “so special,” he placed a kiss at the corner of a perfectly shaped eye, “so loved.” He kissed Minhyuk then, only pulling back when he could feel the beginnings of a smile against his lips. “And you know how much I need you, right? I would never want to do this without you.”

Minhyuk blinked, unevenly, and pouted. “I know. It just gets… a little hard to remember sometimes.”

Hoseok reached out, tapping a fingertip against those pouting lips. “I know, baby. That’s when it’s my job to remind you.”

Minhyuk finally smiled properly, big and beautiful. The whole room was full of sunshine again. “I love you.”

“Yeah,” Hoseok murmured with a smile, snuggling back under the blankets and pulling Minhyuk close. “Let’s go back to sleep for a while, okay?”

“I can’t sleep now, I need a lullaby!”

“You want me to sing you a lullaby?” Hoseok was too tired to open his eyes just to roll them, but he hoped Minhyuk could hear the eyeroll in his voice.

“Please. Sing me one of your songs!” Minhyuk’s cheesy pleading voice was impossible to resist.

A burst of inspiration struck. Hoseok took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and burst into the chorus of “Spotlight.”

“No!” Minhyuk shrieked, trying to pull out of Hoseok’s arms. Hoseok giggled helplessly at Minhyuk’s scrunched up, grumpy face, and pulled him in tighter.

“Sorry baby, I couldn’t resist. I’ll sing you something sweeter. Go back to sleep.”

Minhyuk’s face stayed scrunched for a moment, then softened. He kissed Hoseok briefly and closed his eyes.

Hoseok began singing again, as quietly as he could. After a few minutes, he felt Minhyuk’s breathing even out, and he let the song trail off into silence.

“Seok?” Minhyuk stirred, voice raspy with sleep.

“Yeah?”

“You were right before. I was writing my name.”

“I know, baby. I love you.”

Minhyuk was asleep moments later. Fully relaxed and breathing softly, the tiniest smile on his perfect face. Home.

Hoseok fiddled with the blankets, making sure Minhyuk was fully covered even though the sun was already warming his skin. He brushed the pale hair away from Minhyuk’s forehead and pressed a kiss there, making himself a silent promise. He would do everything he could to keep Minhyuk warm, keep him safe, keep him happy always.

Hoseok smiled softly and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments/thoughts/kudos/etc would be super rad!


End file.
